Return Of Dracula
by Key2Hell
Summary: The son of the devil has returned, and Anna never died, she was in coma. Chapter 5 is up! R&R please! Will stay AnnaGabriel
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters go to their respected creator of the 2004 movie Van Helsing.

* * *

Transylvania. The dreaded place that holds the very creatures of the night, and one to mention is Count Vladislaus Dracula. A monster, a vampire to be exact, he finds the need to feed off of the living to keep himself alive. Some have said he's like the devil himself. His beastly form looks like a bat from afar, but close up the Count has long fangs and large wings with nasty claws. His very eyes are completely captivating, those dark brown eyes that run deeper than a well itself, but on the outside he's magnificent. Pitch-black hair only shoulder length is drawn up behind his head with a black hairpin, lazy strands of hair flow freely on either side of his face only to be removed with his smallest finger. Clothing consists of only the best, a suit of black almost leather like, golden thread around buttonholes on his slender jacket. A long black cloak covers his human form unless he reluctantly lets it leave his figure, and leather gloves he removes with the dark cloak.

He has three brides, and for any other man it would be wonderful but dastardly sown. Verona; the oldest of the three sisters, her features are like that of an angel. Her dark eyes match her masters, and clothing bringing the best of her figure, skin only showing here and there. Pitch-black hair that reaches down to her waist, never curled but beautifully straight. Then there is Marishka; the middle aged one, she too looks like an angel blessed her with her features. Eyes are hazel brown, and she has such a fiery temper that makes her the favorite of the three. Blonde curls cascade down to the middle of her back, and she dresses a little differently than her oldest sister, she shows more cleavage. Last but certainly not least, Aleera; such a young spirit. Her face is so nicely made out like a young angel, and her eyes are a hazel brown as well. Red curls lay gently down to the middle of her back, her clothing is so different from Marishka's but similar to Verona's. She loves to toy with her food before taking them down for herself, and it had earned her an early grave in the past ten years.

Ten years. Has it really been so long since their death? Sadly, yes. Each of them were killed off one by one, by the dreaded monster hunter Van Helsing. We are not speaking of Dr. Gregory Van Helsing, but his own son that doesn't remember a thing of his past, Gabriel Van Helsing. Such history he had with Dracula, but he wouldn't give the monster time to speak to him about it, and for that he has been searching even in the libraries for information. With no such luck he has no information, only the Count was his source, why had he killed him? To rid the world from his children when they were brought to life that night, Gabriel had let his wolf inside loose and killed his best chance of finding out about his past. After ten years, the death of Dracula and his brides had subsided into peace, but what is this? A dark shadow has started to pass the crimson velvet drapes of the windows, has the dreaded Count returned, and his brides?

Unknown to Van Helsing the Vampiric Lord has returned to his thrown, and his beloved Anna Valerious is recovering from the lunge of his wolf. He thought he lost her, but no, she was still alive and her heart started to carry a steady beat now. Carl, the friar aka monster hunter as well, has kept by her side in case she was to wake up and he could get Gabriel. Currently, he had fallen asleep once again in the chair beside her bed in the Valerious manor. Anna stirred, her gentle hand gripped the sheets tightly before it relaxed at her side again, eyes fluttered open and her hand lifted to her head. As she struggled to move herself she felt something around her, bandages? When Gabriel had mistakenly attacked her it would seem he had made a wound on her side. No, she would not become a werewolf, she had somehow fought it and it retaliated before leaving her be.

**"Where,"** she started. **"Carl?"**

When he heard his name he snapped to attention, but then he remembered that voice, it was so confused though. **"Anna, you're awake."** He smiled, and she returned a weak one, her eyes were trying so hard to focus on things again that it made her dizzy. **"Anna, get some rest… I'll let Van Helsing know you are awake, you can speak to him when you feel better."** She struggled to remember who this Van Helsing was, and her confused look on her face became tight and fearful, did she know him? Before she could ask Carl had left the room, out of the corner in her eye she saw something but couldn't focus yet.

**"Who-- whose there?"** She struggled to ask.

**"Rest,"** were all the words that came from the dark silhouette as he touched her forehead, and she fell into unconsciousness again. As she fell asleep the dark figure materialized as he heard voices coming, and he wasn't there anymore, he would come later.

Van Helsing walked into the bedroom rather quickly, Carl strutted after him into the room. **"She must have gone back to sleep,"** Carl said. As he looked to his friend and friar he nodded and walked over to the chair then sat down, Van Helsing watched her. Then Carl figured he should give them time alone, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

((TBC: reviews please)) 


	2. Whose the Count?

Disclaimer: All original characters belong to the creator of the 2004 Van Helsing movie.

* * *

Anna had stirred in her sleep again, only this time she wasn't struggling to wake up, but to stay asleep. She heard the name Van Helsing and Carl over and over again while she slept, but didn't understand if she knew them. These two men seemed to know her; only she had no clue who they were, like they had never met before. Her heart was racing, and this time no one was there to keep an eye on her, no Van Helsing and no Carl. While sleeping she kept seeing things, pictures are more like it, and they were so confusing she was starting to think she was imagining all of this. One man, that voice she heard before sleeping again, sounded so familiar and she wanted to know who it was. The other man, the one Carl spoke of earlier was someone she saw as a killer, her final flashing image was him attacking her.

When she finally woke up her eyes stared at the ceiling, then moving her head to the left she remembered seeing a shadow standing there and a fuzzy image of his face. The man who had come into the room earlier, the silhouette of the shadows, wasn't there but she wanted him there. For an odd reason she felt like she knew him far better than the man Van Helsing, but then again it was probably just her imagination or she could have been hallucinating. She closed her eyes and smiled, _I was just seeing things, it was nothing._, she shook her head at the thought like she doubted herself. Before she could think any more of it the door opened, Anna kept her gaze away from the door and kept her eyes closed with an empty emotion on her face, what was going on?

**"Anna?"** The calm steady voice reaching out, and waiting for an answer, but when there was just silence that answered, he sighed heavily. **"I know you can hear me, please, Anna."** He asked again, this time he was frustrated and it leaked through every word. The door was closed, he wanted time alone with Anna, but if she was not going to answer him then maybe she still needed rest. A second later when he still had no response Carl had rushed in, the door hitting the wall and ricocheting straight back into his shoulder as he stagger back. **"Van Helsing, vampires are attacking**." Carl inhaled deeply before taking sharp breaths as the monster hunter took off from the room and the friar followed.

-----

Van Helsing had left the manor and out into the town square with pistols in their holsters, a cross around his neck, and the rapid-fire crossbow in his right hand. He lifted the weapon and holstered it in his left hand as he slowly and cautiously walked further out, people were running around crazily pushing and shoving each other out of the way as they ran into their homes. A cry filled the air and mischievous laughter followed soon after, the cry was that of happiness and hunger, it was only the beginning of night as the sunset started to fade away. A rhythmic tune of strong wings echoed through out the streets as they finally came into view, first all he saw was black hair then blonde and finally red as they all flew directly over-head, and turned around.

He remembered this routine, and it took him a few moments to realize that these were the same vampires he had slain ten years ago. **"No wonder things have gotten out of hand."** He said calmly as he lifted the crossbow and pointed it in their direction, each of them came down striking all but him, they were just playing with him. Each woman took their prey and fed, when they would finish the body would drop back down to the ground with a thump! Three bodies laid on the ground, lifeless and stained with blood on their necks from puncture wounds on their necks. As the vampires stopped on top of a lone building each regained their human form, Verona stood on the very top of the building, Marishka stood on the roof near her older sisters position as Aleera kept herself slightly farther away.

**"Oh, the poor Van Helsing is unable to shoot at as again. When I was planning on killing you myself,"** Marishka's taunting yet luscious voice slipped out as a smirk arrived on her lips before noticing Aleera was staring at her, Verona kept her eyes on the hunter. **"Good to see you too. Now, if you don't mind, can we get this over with?"** Van Helsing's voice asked with boredom and impatience rising. Aleera snapped her attention back to the hunter and she jumped off the building, she landed on the ground as if it was nothing and slowly approached him. **"I don't think it is going to be so easy this time,"** she snickered with a raspy growl leaving her throat and fangs showing ever so slightly.

----

Meanwhile in the manor Anna was sitting up right on the bed, bandages on her lower torso and the shirt she wore was only to hide it for now, except she wished it wasn't there. Her eyes were open and locked onto the ceiling again, she was breathing deeply and tried to relax, but her muscles strained from her movement only moments ago. As she blinked again she could not help but feel like she was being watched, it was not some simple feeling you get when your with people, but when your alone in a large room that's dark except for the few lights from outside. Her shoulders shuddered, and a chill went through her spine as she tried to ignore it, but the feeling kept creeping back to her like a bad dream.

Pulling the sheets off of her she slowly moved herself to the edge of the bed, the floorboards creaked as she started to put her weight on the floor. When she stood up her heart jumped when her vision became blurred and appeared to be moving all over the place, her hand clasped her forehead then dropped as she closed her eyes for a minute then reopened them only to find a silhouetted figure in front of the window she wanted to go to. **"Whose there?"** She asked politely before taking a step and tripping, before she ever hit the ground she felt something wrapped around her other than the bandages, a cold feeling. **"Anna, you should not be on your feet."** That cold grip was as gentle as the words that came from the man who caught her, why had she forgotten who this person was?

Anna's eyes were shut tightly before she shook her head twice and reopened them, her gaze flickered over to the figure only this time she was able to see a etched face watching her. Then as she tried to speak he put a cold finger over her lips, **"Shhh… its okay. I'm only here to keep an eye on you, and wish you were of better health."** Soft words, so soft it seemed to have replaced the cold touch with warmth from his words. Her breathing was getting rapid as she shook her head out of it and pushed herself up right in the bed once again, **"Who are you?"** She managed to squeak out as she watched him carefully, although she couldn't do anything to protect herself at the time she only made her words work for what she could have been doing to him.

**"Don't you remember, Anna?"** He asked her in return, but when he only got her blank and confused stare he sighed softly. **"I'm Count Vladislaus Dragulia, formally known as Dracula to others. And we have such history together, you and I, I just do not know why you can't remember."**He told her and she looked at him as if he was the crazy and she wasn't the person suffering from memory loss, only it was because of the hit to the head she got from getting slammed into the chair by the werewolf. **"I'm sorry, I really don't remember you Count."** She said that to him with a calm and sorrowful voice. When he was about to speak he stopped himself and rose from the edge of the bed he had been sitting on as he took off from the place, he might as well let her sleep on it, maybe then she would remember.

----

Outside the manor the brides were still toying with Van Helsing, taunting and attacking him, they were just the distraction. When the loud screech was released and shockingly close he had turned his attention towards the sound, **"What the?"** As he asked that and his attention was torn away from the brides Marishka swooped down on him and threw him into the building wall, and then took off in the other direction. The other two took after her with laughing and taunting emotions that echoed through out the sky, the sound of beating wings also filled the air.

Van Helsing pushed himself up from the ground and shook his head, **"Ugh."** He said lowly as he regained his stature. Brushing himself off he looked up to see three light colored monsters and one very large black one in front, Dracula. **"Oh no, Anna."** He breathed quickly as he turned and ran into the manor again, his heavy footfalls echoing in the building as he ran up the stairs and shoved over the doors to hear them slam against the wall. She was sitting up in the bed with her head over to one side, he checked her neck on either side to see if he had bit her, no marks of fangs. **"Thank the lord."**

* * *

**TBC:** Thank you for the reviews you guys, I spent all last night writing up this one. 


	3. Is this love?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the author and maker of the 2004 Van Helsing movie. Though I wish I owned them, hehe.

* * *

In the humble abode of Castle Dracula the lord of vampires stood silently near the large red velvet draped windows. He stood like he always had, his legs spread apart but still where he could stand steadily, and his arms were behind him as hands stayed clasped together. Night was staring back at him through closed eyes, he wasn't sleeping, he was awake but concentrating on his thoughts. It was when the doors to his study were slowly opened, he didn't move but rather waited for the person to come into view, or say something. For a moment he wasn't sure who it was, but realized a moment later it was Verona, his first and foremost dark haired bride.

**"My lord,"** Verona started. **"I hope I'm not interrupting."**

At first he didn't reply, but then he straightened himself and turned to her. **"No, you're not interrupting. I was just thinking."**

**"She didn't, I mean Anna didn't, even remember you did she?"** She felt how stressed out he was, and that odd sadness she rarely felt from him.

**"Anna didn't remember me, but it doesn't matter. She doesn't matter."** He said as he sighed and looked down to the ground before raising his head again to look at her. **"The only thing that matters is that we are all together again."**

She smiled at that, he did care that they were together, but to do without Aleera would be better. That time she remembered Marishka dieing they both screamed and cried, but in her own unbeating heart she only knew her master was the one weeping on the inside for her. **"Good, so am I. If you don't mind, what was it you were thinking of my lord?"**

Her smile caught him slightly off guard, yes he had wept for her when she died and knew Aleera dared not do the same because she wanted to have all the attention then, she's the youngest and just happened to be jealous. **"What was on my mind?"** If any one of his other brides asked that he would have exploded, **"I was just thinking of what could have happened if neither of us were killed and Gabriel hadn't arrived."**

Verona stood there for a moment, and she was hesitant on what to say if only to not anger him so easily, in a way he normally is. It was just, tonight he seemed calm and laid-back for some reason. **"We could have achieved more, but what is the use, we didn't know the devil would grant his son his place atop the vampiric throne."**

**"Yes, but I can't help but feel there is something I'm missing and or feeling."** A confused look on his face arrived just as he finished his sentence, she approached him but he growled like a dog ready to attack. **"There is nothing you need to do, Verona."**

His voice was getting slightly choleric and it was bothering her, **"Vladislaus. I need not to hear you lash out at me for something you think is amiss, what possibly could there be that we missed my dear?"** Her own voice matching his, and she was the only bride of his to speak his true name other than lord or master like the others.

He growled, the one bride he had that could truly take him was his Marishka, his spoiled second bride. But Verona knew how he acted, how he treated people, what he did to get to her and bring her to him. **"I do not know what we could have missed Verona,"** he said as he sighed.

-----

Van Helsing was sleeping in the chair next to Anna's bed, his hat was over his face as he slept without a sound. Anna was sitting there staring, rather staring at him with a smile, somehow she felt connected to him and it was an odd feeling. Her hazel eyes watched him as he slept, even though she couldn't see his face she could just see that he looked like a big scruffy teddy bear. When she realized that she was thinking like that she shook her head, and she sighed out loud and whispered, **"Van Helsing… why do I feel connected to you?"** She wanted an answer to that question but didn't count on getting one.

He woke up and lifted his hat to rest on his chest with his hand holding it there, **"Maybe because there's something we have."** She was startled and returned her gaze to him, their eyes locked for what it seemed like forever but it was only a few minutes.

**"We have something?"** She asked rather curiously.

**"I think we do, but you don't remember. After what happened that is,"** he said with a sorrow filled voice. Gabriel still couldn't understand why he did that, but he couldn't have even controlled the wolf if he wished to have kept this from happening. **"I'm sorry about what I did to you, it was the wolf but I take responsibility for it."**

Anna looked at him with a guilty and sad look, she understood what he meant and for some odd reason just didn't want to forgive him. **"Its okay Van Helsing,"** she said with a smile. **"At least I'm still here, and maybe we could continue what we must have had."**

He returned her smile, she forgave him and it was relieving to hear it from her of all people. **"Good."** He said as he then listened to her speak of possibly continuing their past relationship, but if she only remembered it would be all the better. **"If you only remembered, Anna. How much I loved you, and wished I had not attacked you."** His face was soft and the features that laid upon his face were heavily burdened with sorrow and love for her.

**"Van Helsing…"** She didn't know what to say, the only feeling she was getting was an odd tight gut twisting one. Her words were lost, and the last thing she felt was his hand on her cheek, the warm and rough feel. She leaned her head into his hand, her eyes closed and the feeling on her lips was a familier one, his lips against hers.

They had been kissing for a few minutes now, until she finally pulled away, the soft warm smile returned to her lips. It was coming back to her, memories so tattered and torn that it was like a puzzle she had to put together herself with help along the way. **"I think,"** she started. **"I loved you too…"** His smile returned when she said that, all he wanted was to have time with her and build her memories back, then maybe, just maybe they could fix their broken relationship.

**"I know you did, there was no doubt."** He said quickly and softly. **"I am just glad to see you are awake and speaking to me, at first you seemed to be far too tired to reply."** He told her, but she looked away with a guilt trodden look, **"Did you not want to speak to me?"**

**"I,"** she hesitantly started. **"I didn't know what you were going to do or say, I kept having dreams of you attacking me over and over again."** She sighed heavily.

**"Anna,"** he said. **"Its okay, that beast that attacked you is gone… and I wont harm you if it was the last thing I'd ever do."**

**"It wasn't always the wolf, it was the way you are now, perfectly human yet angry with something I did and you attacked me."**

Van Helsing stared blankly at her, **"But I would never attack you Anna… it isn't in me to do that to you. There is no reason to either, it couldn't have been me in those nightmares."** He stood and moved to sit on the side of the bed, she scooted over a little and waited for what else he might say to her. **"I promise you. I will never hurt you."**

She looked up at him with glazed eyes, tears just forming. Anna was feeling so connected to him, that she was doubting her own dreams and dropping all defenses to just know he wouldn't attack her. His leather covered arms wrapped around her, she sat there motionless until she too returned it.

* * *

((TBC: I hope you liked that little Van Helsing/Anna romance I gave you guys, i always make it troubling though.)) 


	4. Such sorrow and loss

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creators of Van Helsing.

Also, thank you for all those who have taken time to read my fanfiction, and thank you again for your reviews

* * *

Inside the Velarious manor Anna slowly walked around, but stayed close to the walls in case she was going to loose her balance. She had not seen Van Helsing since that night, and Carl of all people just so happened to be in Rome, because he had something to take care of on his own. So unfortunately she was left in the manor alone, or so it would seem to her, it was far too quiet. She didn't have to worry about vampires because they would be asleep during the day, and the only think she would have to worry about are werewolves that were under a certain mans control.

That kiss from him that night still burned her lips, it was like he was still kissing her or she never experienced it again. But she stopped when she was in the middle of her weapons room, she looked to her right and saw the large map on the wall, **"Father…"** Anna whispered to herself, she remembered being so little that she had spent hours just watching him stare at that map, but for what? To find the enemy they swore to defeat, and destroy, she couldn't remember who they were after though.

Her mind kept flashing with images, and with this particular room she remembered seeing Velkan suffer in horrible pain, he was a werewolf. She walked to that same corner of the room where she saw him before, standing at the corner of the shelf staring at the wall her eyes closed tightly, she bit down on her bottom lip forcing herself not to cry. But soon enough when she remembered it all, right here in this very corner room, tears slowly streamed down her face. **"Velkan…"** She whispered another name, and also remembered he was gone as well, why had her family kept her from joining them? Because of love?

The next thing she saw was that she was standing in the doorsill of the balcony, the door was wide open and she stood there leaning against the frame. Sun was beating down on her figure, making her glow in that beautiful kind of way, like the sun on glistening clear water. Her eyes were closed again, dry tears on her cheeks and her eyes were still red from their teary state, and her dark brown hair shined. The outfit she wore was none other than her normal attire, this time there were no rips or tares in the fabric, she almost looked brand new. Oh how she wished to be far better than she was, have her memories back and remember who most of these people were.

A door creaked open slowly, but she didn't hear it because she seemed to be completely oblivious to the sounds around her. Even as she stood there she ignored the sounds that approached her, someone was coming towards her position. **"Anna? Are you in here?"** Van Helsings voice echoed through the hallways, but she wasn't listening because she was concentrating on the wind and sun rays beating down on her. He walked to the back figuring she might be back there, she would be looking for hints to her memories so this might be the place. When he got there he saw her standing there, almost in a sleeping like fashion by the looks of it, but no she was just resting her energy.

"**Having fun, Anna?"** He said with a smile. Anna finally returned herself to reality when she heard him speak to her this time, and she smiled back when she saw his. **"Its been a long time since I have seen the sun, it feels so good to feel its warmth."** She said to him as he slowly approached her, he didn't have the long trench coat on for once and she could see all of him this time. Van Helsing nodded as he stood next to her, and his eyes were just so captivated to see her glowing beauty in the bright rays of the sun. **"You, are so beautiful Anna. You just have this, this glow that gives off your beauty."**

She just stared at him, then her cheeks grew red with a bright pink blush and her face then looked towards the ground. Her smile never faded, except for the fact she was now embarrassed for hearing his compliment towards her.** "You're not so bad yourself Van Helsing, handsome as you ever could be."** She said looking back up to him, this time he was closer than he was a few minutes ago, her mind went blank again and she didn't know what to do. **"Well, thanks."** He said with that never fading soft smile on his face, she felt like she was in a trance, yet oddly enough safe with him.

Van Helsing was staring into her eyes like they had last night before he kissed her, and sure enough it happened again. He pulled her to him, she was facing him fully now and his hands were wrapped around her waist, hers in return were around his neck as the kiss grew a little longer. The sight of the two were priceless, they were like a lost couple finally reunited after a long period of time. It was true though.

-----

After a couple hours Anna had found herself alone in her bed again, and by the looks of it her favored man was nowhere in sight. She sat up in bed only to feel striking pain in her side, she didn't know what was going on but figured she had moved too fast. It was supposed to have been perfectly fine now, she was out of that ridiculous coma and awake… but how long was it since she had that wound? _Ten years…how could it have been ten years?_ She was once again confused, but that was more than enough time for a wound to heal don't you think?

She lifted a gentle hand and lifted the side of her shirt, the wound was perfectly healed and those bandages from the other day were gone. Only a scar was left there, and it started to burn for some odd reason, the wound had a oddly pale and dead white look to it. Her voice was gone so she found it useless to even try to speak out, at least call for somebody who could hear her, no use. Anna slowly turned herself to sit on the side of the bed, her dark blue sheets now moved and warmth from her body escaping the spot where she laid. As she pushed herself to the floor and took a step she felt fine, and she raised a brow, this was odd because it hurt to sit up correctly.

Taking a few steps around her room she found it to be helpful and the pain was gone, but suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. The manor was so quiet she could hear everything, and the only thing she heard was something dripping from behind her. _No._ She said to herself as she slowly turned and saw the massive beast sitting there on the floor panting heavily, blonde fur sparkling with water and strikingly mesmerizing blue eyes staring back at her. _Get out. Please just leave me alone._ Her eyes shined with fear and she took a step back, Anna could have sworn she saw the beast smirk at her.

"**Get…"** she started, as she finally found her voice again. **"Get out."** This time panic and fear combined making her simple command become a hesitant warning. The wolf just sat there staring at her with a sparkling intensity, why was the wolf just sitting there and not attacking her? When she backed up once more she tripped and fell, her head hit the window sill and when she glanced up the wolf had started out the balcony from her room, when it was gone footsteps ran up. She could barely see the person rushing to her side, her eyes became fogged and glazed with tears of pain as she fell into unconsciousness.

"**Not again,"** the voice said, it was Van Helsing. He had been downstairs sitting quietly in a chair, he had been staring off into space until he heard the scratching noise of claws and a loud bang of something hitting another item. **"You'll be okay, Anna. This time I won't leave your sight."** He promised her as he gently picked her up from the ground and walked to where her bed was and laid her there again, she kept fainting and falling unconscious more than normal and he was becoming worried.

* * *

TBC: Well, i'm starting to get slower and all but maybe it will change soon. In abouta month school will start up again and then my writting is going to be even slower, so this is just a little thing ahead of time before it happens. 


	5. Safe Haven

Van Helsing and Carl were in the Valerious library trying to search on how their dreaded enemy could come back from the dead, and maybe a way to stop Anna from fainting. They had left her alone again in her bedroom, the lights were out and she wasn't even close to the library being that her room was upstairs rather than down near the library. It must have been mid-day by the looks of it, the sun was starting to tire but the bright colors still swept through the library as they flipped through pages of books.

"**What are we exactly looking for?"** Carl asked his comrade.

"**Well,"** Van Helsing started. **"Maybe some information on how our old buddy came back to life with his brides in tow…"**

"**Oh, right."** Carl said as he lightly tossed the book onto the table. **"Well I can't find anything in these books Van Helsing, but I am thinking it could have been some sort of spell, you know by a witch or something…"**

Van Helsing stopped flipping through the pages of the book he held in his hand, **"I haven't faced a witch before so if that is it I need information on them… But I'm thinking the devil brought his son back to try to kill me again, that's just my opinion."**

Carl shrugged at the thought, but it could have been possible that the devil wanted his son to finish the job and live for a little longer until he died again for good. The window next to them blew open, it was not your typical strong gust of wind, but rather a crash of glass hurtling towards them. Before they knew what hit them the beast was on top of them, ferociously growling and glowing yellow eyes staring at Van Helsing taking him as a bigger threat.

"**Carl… get to An-Anna!"** He yelled at Carl through struggling to get the massive beast off of him. A large claw was pinning him down at chest point and the other took the hunter's arm and slammed it down, its claws latching onto the ground only leaving the hunter's right arm free. **"Ge-Get… off!" **

Carl wasn't so sure if he should leave his comrade with the werewolf but turned and ran for the stairs but got interrupted by Aleera popping directly in front of him. **"Did I scare you?"** She asked with a big evil smile on her face, hair down just like before he escaped her last time. **"Uhh… no."** Carl was practically radiating with fear now, and it just made her smile grow all the more wicked.

Upstairs there was silence, then there was one voice he could hear and Anna's replying to it. **"Sorry to make this short, but I have to go…"** He said as he tried to run past her but she grabbed him and tossed him down the few stairs to the ground. **"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Carl, you see I'm not allowed to let you upstairs."** She said with a bit of disgust in her voice, she was always bossed around by Verona, she was just glad that Marishka chose to stay at the castle with their masters permission.

* * *

"**Anna, my dear. Come with me,"** Verona said to the Valerious extending a hand to the woman, no matter how much she hated this it was what her master wished from her to do.

"**B-But…"** Anna looked confused as she glanced around the room, to Verona's hand then to her face. **"Why should I go? I belong here…"** Or did she?

Verona growled to herself, it was barely audible to the human ears**. "My dear, you must come with me, its for your own safety. These… these people are not your friends, they seek to destroy you and I only wish to take you away from this dreadful place. Do you understand?"**

"**I, well, um.."** Anna didn't even know who this woman was, but soon she would know who they were and regret all of this. **"If you say so, I'll go… they were getting a little…well suspicious."**

She smiled, not a normal one but a 'I am going to get a reward for this, hopefully' type of smile. **"Good, now take my hand and I'll take you to the place I told about."** Anna took her hand and rose to her feet, the bride of Dracula had to deal with all of this but it wouldn't be so hard as it was to get used to the other brides, or would it?

"**Aleera! We leave now!"** Verona yelled at her sister as she took the door into the large weapons room, and to the nearest window opening it and jumping out with Anna's arms wrapped around her neck on the flight homeward. Aleera wasn't so nice; sure she went the same way but went through the ceiling window instead and sped off after her.

* * *

In the library Van Helsing and the werewolf were still fighting, except the beast wasn't on top of him anymore. The hunter didn't have a weapon with him, he had taken them off from earlier and that was his biggest mistake of his life, either he was going to die or the beast was going to take off. Carl had rushed back into the room after finding no Anna in her bedroom, he suspected the worse and knew it had to be true, why else would the brides use a werewolf to distract Van Helsing?

The first thing Carl could find was a large pole that had still been in the library that needed to be placed in the correct place, well it was supposed to fix something they just couldn't remember. As the friar moved closer to the beast while Van Helsing was telling him not too, the werewolf growled and stood tall turning to face Carl, grabbing the pole that nearly hit it. Van Helsing saw this as an opening and found the gun he must have left on the shelf, he dove for it and as a few books fell the werewolf threw Carl at the wall.

"**Carl move!"** He yelled as he turned and reached for the gun that had fumbled out of his grasp when he slammed into the bookcase. The werewolf stood tall and snarled as it approached the hunter that had been lying on the ground, mindlessly grabbing for the gun. When it finally chose to lunge at Van Helsing, the hunter grabbed hold of the hilt and shot the 'wolf in mid-air making it crash to the floor next to him, the bullets weren't silver but at least it fazed the 'wolf for the moment.

"**Carl! Where are the silver bullets!"** Van Helsing desperately asked as the werewolf struggled to get back up, and shaking its head from its dizziness. Carl frantically looked around, **"There!"** He pointed to the shelf just near the window, how could he have missed them! Van Helsing growled and ran for the bullets, grabbing them just in time to see the werewolf fixing itself back to its feet. Swinging the gun up to point at the werewolf's head, its ears laid back against its head and roared as it darted past the hunter and pushed him aside rather quickly and escaped through the window.

As the hunter got back to his feet he stopped at the window and was going to shoot, but the werewolf had already vanished into the forest, another unexpected attack in daylight. Winter made the sun hide behind the clouds more often, but they had not been prepared and it messed everything up. **"Van-Van Helsing… they took Anna…" **Carl struggled to say and Van Helsing shot him a look, **"Count on the Brides to ruin everything!"** Van Helsing shouted angrily as he stalked out of the room and upstairs to the weapons room.

Carl sighed**, "I'm not a field man…"** He said in a light whisper as he followed after the hunter, he wasn't much of a help but at least he could figure things out that could help them rather quickly. Van Helsing started to pack up on silver bullets, and a few other items that could help him kill the brides and a werewolf that came in his way, the problem was… where were the brides going?

* * *

After a brief stop to wait for the sun to hide back behind its clouds did the brides finally make it back to the castle, with Anna on Verona's back. Aleera landed behind Verona and Anna, no matter how much she hated the woman for killing her she had to deal with it or end up getting yelled at by her master. At times, Marishka would act like the head of the house, but not above her beloved Count even if she knew how to handle his anger.

"**Oh,"** a voice said. **"You're back."**

"**Yes, we are back… and successful."** Verona said, **"What were you two doing while he sent us out?"**

A wicked smile came on her face, **"Just talking about our plans for Anna, nothing else."**

Anna looked at all three of them, she couldn't put faces to names, but they knew her? How was that possible? Struggling to remember she had a confused, and very cautious look on her face, she didn't know if she could trust them. **"Umm… who are you people?" **She asked in a very confused tone, a bit of fear making her words shake to make them come out correctly.

All of them turned to her, "**Well my dear, I am Marishka."** The blonde woman said as she walked up to her and the others. **"Aleera."** The red haired one told her, and finally who was the raven haired one? **"I'm Verona,"** she said in a calm reassuring tone other than her sisters, best get on the woman's good side if there was trust involved.

"**Okay… now that I know your names,"** Anna started.** "Where am I? I… wasn't really told where except somewhere safe, like Verona said."**

Before one of the brides could answer they all stopped, and looked at the doorway. In the midst of the shadow at the doorway stood a man; his face was hidden only revealing half of him because of the little light. **"That, my dear Anna, is a secret."** His voice was so familiar to her but she could not place his face to it either. The Brides each moved away from Anna, they knew their place and for some reason Anna felt that she was supposed to step aside, but didn't budge.

It was like she was staring at dream while awake, somehow, somewhere she remembered his face as he came into full view to her. His raven black hair put up in a ponytail, two strands of hair hanging on either side of his face, entrancingly beautiful green eyes staring back at hers. This was the man who haunted her dreams, the black knight who defeated the white knight, and the one who took her away from all her enemies. _How is this possible?_ She asked herself as she stared at him like a child seeing something shiny for the first time in their life, how embarrassed she felt as she tore her eyes away from his and down to the floor.

"**Don't be embarrassed,"** he told her as he approached her lithe form, only to stop directly in front of her and lift her chin to look up at him. **"Anna, you are safe here. There is nothing to be afraid of, your enemies won't find you any time soon, and if they do I will protect you."**

* * *

**AN: **Yes I know I made a bit of a jump here, but if you didn't recieve your memory back to tell the good from the bad wouldn't you feel the same way? Anyway, R&R please! 


End file.
